


Who Wants To Love Forever?

by animangod



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Adam Young and the Them help Crowley and Aziraphale actually admit they love each other.





	Who Wants To Love Forever?

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched the first episode so far and several spoilers as of writing part 1 and got this idea in my head.
> 
> I will watch at least the second episode before writing part two.

“Cmon Dog…” Adam spoke encouragingly, running through the woods. Dog, the small white and black dog, followed Adam, only a few steps behind. Adam climbed up a hill and stood at the top, looking down at his playground - the foliage of summer, the ropes hanging from branches of trees, the trails between the trees and the movement of birds and chipmunks. This land was home to him and his friends.

From the hill, he could see a nearby home which accounted for where Adam lived with Aziraphale and Crowley. While Adam knew they were not his birth parents, they cared for him and looked after him. Sushi was a common meal, along with cake. 

Surrounding the home in the woods were beautiful flowers that Crowley ...maintained. Shelves of books, filled with different subjects, occupied the majority of the study room, and Adam knew that when he was out playing, he could come inside and almost always find them in there, chatting or holding hands or looking with love when the other couldn't see.

Today, he watched from his spot as Crowley was intimi … firmly speaking to the flowers again while Aziraphale was watching with amusement while eating sweets and reading, looking over at Crowley between every other bite. It was familiar, the secret gazes of fondness when Aziraphale knew Crowley could not see them. Just as familiar as Crowley singing along to Somebody to Love and I Was Born to Love You only when Aziraphale was out of easy earshot. It was clearer than the day after the rainbow that they loved the other, but admitting those feelings to one another was the line they had yet to cross.

Adam loved his genderless Dads, and he was sure they were happy most the time, but just as much, he was sure they would be happier if they knew their love was not one-sided, 

Adam smiled with boyish charm when he headed down the hill and over to Aziraphalr, "will you two be going on another date today?"

Crowley's glasses nearly fell off in surprise and the demon looked ready to slither away from this conversation as though sensing it wasn't *just* about going out for a bite and drinks.

Aziraphale for their part looked none the wiser and smiled at Adam, before looking over to Crowley, "what do you say, dear?"

"That's fine, angel," Crowley responded.

"Then, I'll have fun with my friends while you two go out," Adam smiled.

Crowley was sure he would. The question wasn't if Adam would have fun, because Adam could warp reality in order to do so, but just what did he think was fun right now.


End file.
